Along comes a full moon
by Seerinn
Summary: Squinting her eyes she tried to focus to the right of her and searched through the tree's till she saw the pinkish purple light a few feet away from her glimmering in the dark shadows of the forest. Her heart instantly seized in her chest, who ever or whatever this was in the forest was most defiantly not Inuyasha.


'Come on now, just a few more seconds.' She thought to herself as she wiggled her pen anxiously back and forth, her blue eyes fixated on the clock hanging on the wall. It had been a typical day at school, well as typical as it could be for her. She had failed a test,hid away from Hojo in the girls bathroom, talked to her friends about Inuyasha, and now sitting in her last class just waiting for the second hand to strike twelve. 'Five more seconds,' She thought, raising her head from her knuckles and preparing her books in her arms, reading herself to make a quick escape from the class room and back home. When the bell finally rang, she nearly toppled over a couple of other students as she raced from her seat and out into the hall. If she could leave the school fast enough, none would be able to stale her from returning to the past where she knew Inuyasha would be anxiously waiting.  
"Kagome!"  
There is was, the sound of her escape failing. Her shoulders drooped as she slowed her racing speed and looked over her shoulder to see the usual group of girls she considered some of her dear friends rushing through the crowd of students towards her, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.  
"Oh hi guys." She chuckled out holding her school books close to her.  
"Are you still going with us to Dinner?" Eri asked. Kagome could only laugh nervously as she uncoiled one arm from her books and rub the back of her neck.  
"Well, I kinda have other plans."  
"But you told us at lunch you would go." Yuka stated, her brow drawn up high suspiciously as she looked at the dumbfounded look dance across Kagome's face.  
Kagome literally had to do a back track of her day, she remembered lunch. Sitting at the table with the girls, her eyes focused on one of her books. She remembered hearing the girls talking but she really didn't remember agreeing to any dinner...then again she also hadn't really been paying any attention and would nod her head every so often when she thought she was being addressed. 'Damn...' Her mind uttered at the realization of her mistake. There was no way out of it now. "Oh right, I had completely forgotten."  
"You can see Inuyasha when your done with us Kagome. You have to have girl time to." Eri said as she reached forward to grab one of Kagome's wrist, " Come on, my car's this way."  
Mentally Kagome was screaming, if they knew just how much trouble she was going to be with the half demon about her being late, they would just leave her alone and let her go on about her day. The image of the hanyous face instantly flashed into her mind. His amber eyes were squinted, his silver hair tossing angrily as he shouted at her, and a clawed finger pointed at her face viciously. Oh, how that face was so familiar, she saw it almost daily. Lowering her head in defeat, she moved forward with her friends, her head lowered in defeat, her hair falling over her shoulders.

Dinner dinner had gone well, the food was beyond good and to be honest she had actually enjoyed herself. Paying her part of the tab the girls got up from the table and walked each other outside the door.  
"You sure you don't want us to drive you, Kagome?" Eri asked, "I really don't mind."  
"Oh no, really its fine. The shrines not but a couple of blocks from here anyway. I wouldn't want you to drive out of your way. Asides, I like a good walk every now and again."  
"Alright, well see you tomorrow at school!" The girls exchanged a farewell wave before they separated.

Adjusting her backpack on her shoulder she turned and headed home. She hadn't realized just how late it had gotten when she was eating till she had walked outside with her friends. The sun had already set and twinkling stars had taken its place in a dark sky. As a cool wind blew, Kagome couldn't help but snake her arms over her chest and rub her arms to try and erase the cold from her goose bump ridden skin. "Burr." She whispered suddenly wishing she had brought a jacket. Thank goodness she could already see the steps that led up to the shrine. Quickening her pace she rushed towards them from across the street, her head looking from side to side as she crossed the street.

Moving up each step a strange feeling seemed to bore itself into her very soul. It felt as though someone's eye's were staring right through her into her very soul but that wasn't a un normal thing when she was returning home late especially when she was supposed to be in the feudal era by now. With a heavy sigh, she looked up towards the top step half expecting to see Inuyasha waiting for her but he wasn't there. Arching her brow she dropped her backpack from her shoulder and looked around in the woods on either side of the steps. Maybe he was lurking in the woods just trying to scare her as punishment. Heh, she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction.  
"You can come out now, I know your there."

Her voice echoed through the forest, the wind was the only answer she received It had picked up just enough to toss her hair around in a raven whirlwind sending more chills down her spine. Her eyes stayed forward trying her damn-est to locate the half demon. "This isn't funny, Inuyasha!"

That's when she felt it, a little tink in the back of her mind. 'It can't be...'

Squinting her eyes she tried to focus to the right of her and searched through the tree's till she saw the pinkish purple light a few feet away from her glimmering in the dark shadows of the forest. Her heart instantly seized in her chest, who ever or whatever this was in the forest was most defiantly not Inuyasha. Taking a step back slowly, she reached down for her school bag, a faint whistle singing from her lips so it would appear she didn't see anything but her attempt at pretending had failed her. A low growl caressed her ears with the wind as she tossed her bag over her shoulder, whatever the thing was apparently hadn't believed her. Kagome instantly took off, one of her loafers flying from her foot as she did so. The creature in the woods let out a ferocious growl that erupted through the night with such a threat that it sent Kagome's body into a complete panic. Her heart hammered so hard in her chest that she could hear it beating in her ears but she was almost there, she had almost reached the top step. If she could just reach the top it would be an easy escape into her home. Unfortunately for her, she would never make it to that step.

Just as she was about to climb another step something hard crashed into her sending her flying into the grass just outside the safety of the concrete steps, her head hitting the ground with such force darkness filled her vision in a flash and when her site returned it was blurry. She could just barely make out the tall mass of black that crouched itself on the ground in front of her, a vicious snarl coming from his large snout. Slowly she brought her upper half up using her arms, bating her dark lashes several times in an attempt to clear up her vision. It was a fatal mistake. The blurred mass lunged at her, knocking her body back to the ground with a thud that knocked the air from her lungs. She could feel the creatures weight on her chest. All she knew was the creatures hot breath was close to her throat and a warm liquid was peppering her shoulder which she assumed was a thick saliva.

"Get off!" She hissed hoarsely while her hands desperately tried to push it off of her dominated form but her attempts were in vain. In fact it just pissed the creature off more. A loud roar erupted from its mouth before its dog like fangs bit deep into her shoulder causing a blood curdling scream to rip from her throat. She could feel her blood running off her shoulder and down her chests soaking through her white school shirt causing the cotton to cling to her skin. If she had ever felt defeated before right now would be it.  
All she could do was press her hands desperately against the beast's furry chest, her nails digging into the skin in an attempt to push the creature off of her. The beast just growled, clamping his jaws tighter and tossing his head back and forth using her shoulder as its personal rag doll. Tear's poured down her cheeks and sobs racked her body. Her mind was desperately trying to wrap itself around what had just happened but a fire was coursing through her veins with such vengeance that it made her insides feel like they were melting.

"Get off...me" She whispered, her fingers fisting handful of the beast fur and pulling. The beast growled once more before he opened his jaws and released her and stood up with a snort before rushing off into the thickness of the tree's leaving Kagome laying there on the ground, her blood pooling around her crumpled form.

She didn't know how long she laid there, she had been so focused on maintaining her breathing that she didn't hear her mother's desperate calls. When she finally recognized the sound, her eyes shifted to glance towards the top step she had been so desperate to reach. "Mom..." She called out in a whisper listening to the older woman call out again. It almost sounded like she was crying. That's when his voice reached her and his form came into view.

"Inu...yasha..."She whispered, trying to lift her heavy arms to reach out towards him. He looked like a angel in the darkness, his long silver hair blowing so elegantly in the wind that she could no longer feel.

He had smelled her blood the moment he had lept from the well. It had been so strong that it nearly knocked him off his feet. He had rushed towards her home and broken down the door, his amber eyes searching with desperation. The Higarashi family had been sitting down to dinner when it had all occurred. They all looked at Inuyasha with confusion on their faces.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sota asked lowering his chop sticks away from his mouth. He had seen the worry written all over Inuyasha's face and that alone frightened him.

"Kagome? Where is she?" He asked, his fangs bared in frustration. Kagome's scent was so strong in this place that it was nearly impossible to locate were she was and that irritated him beyond belief.

"Is she not with you?" Kagome's mother asked getting up from the kitchen table. Inuyasha just shook his head as his dog ears falling to rest against his head. It was enough of an answer for the woman who brought her hands to cover her mouth in worry.

"She's hurt. Really hurt, I can smell her blood. The smell is so strong that its over whelmed the entire area.I cant locate her." Kagome's mother didn't hesitate, she had known her daughter had come back that morning for school. When she hadn't returned she just assumed she had gone back to the feudal era. Walking through the broken down door she began screaming out her daughter's name. Inuyasha followed her outside, his nose pitched high in the air.

'Kagome...' He began to look around every corner of the home then on the roof. Still nothing. He moved towards the God tree, still nothing. Thats when he moved to the top of the steps and looked outward towards the busy street of Tokyo. That's when he saw her. She was laying there in the grass completely covered in blood, her blue blood shot eyes fixated on him in a pleading manner. When his name left her lips his heart stopped. It was almost like something inside his brain stopped just long enough for him to realize he had not been there to protect her. She had been attacked in her time before, why had he allowed himself to think that her era was safe enough for her to travel to without him.

Moving forward, he gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. When he reached her, he slowly knelt down beside her injured form, his eyes scanning over her.

"Kagome...I.." He couldn't even manage to get the rest of his sentence out. The way she gazed up at him was heart breaking. "I.."

"Its not.." She winced a bit, her teeth grinding together for a moment in agony as she tried to lift her fragile form, "Your fault."

"I wasn't her to protect you." He finally managed to choke out, his hand brushing a strand of hair that clung to her blood peppered cheek. Even when she had nuzzled her cheek against his palm, he couldn't manage to smile. His eyes just continued to scan her over and over.

"Inu...yasha...stop." She muttered. She knew him all to well, she knew he was beating himself up for what had happened. His eyes locked onto her face. Her eyes glared into his with a intensity that soothed him just a bit. If she was still willing to glare at him, it was a good sign. Taking in a deep breath he started taking mental notes on how to pick her up without hurting her worse than she already was. Bridal would be the best way, there was no questioning it. He would just need to keep her injured shoulder away from his body.

"Its gonna hurt." He mumbled, " Moving you." All she did was nod and brace herself for the pain that was about to seer through her once more. Positioning himself so his arms could slide under her knees and her good arm he lifted. A cry instantly left Kagome's lips as her injured arm fell limp. A cry that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

{Authors notes: I hope everyone enjoys it. Its a short chapter but I just want to see the response it gets before I write longer more detailed chapters. I know many are wondering why Inuyasha hasn't smelt the beast yet. The reason...Kagome's blood was so strong that it over powered the other scents in the area. Things will become more clear next chapter. I promise :3 3]


End file.
